


Kiss me~Drabble Collection

by Worldsinwords



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: But mostly fluff, Diakko, Dianakko, F/F, a mix bag of angst and fluff btw, also has some au versions as well, she does epic dianakko animation, this is for my friend azurathemagcian on tumblr, you should check her out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-01 07:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10183718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worldsinwords/pseuds/Worldsinwords
Summary: A collection of drabbles of kisses between Akko and Diana. Enough said.





	1. Graduation

**Author's Note:**

> Graduation snippet :  
> Akko beams at the crowds in front of them, the biggest grin on her face. They did it, they’re graduating from Luna Nova.
> 
> But more importantly she did it.

 

Akko beams at the crowds in front of them, the biggest grin on her face. They did it, they’re graduating from Luna Nova.

But more importantly _she_ did it.

She graduated Luna Nova with the highest grade she can possibly achieve. Akko Kagari, the girl who has the odds stacked against her the moment she joined is graduating. Better yet, who ever thought she would be standing right next to Diana Cavendish, right behind Headmistress Halbrooke as a Valedictorian?

Needless to say this is the happiest and the most proudest moment of her entire life and she made sure she showed it.

Akko couldn’t help but rock on the balls of her feet as Headmistress Halbrooke is finishing the graduation ceremony. She felt a tug on her gown and her grin grew bigger as she looked to the left of her. Diana looked at her with an annoyed frown but from all the times they’ve been together she can tell from the gleam in her eyes she’s excited too.

“And so witches of Luna Nova!” Halbrooke began, Akko’s head snapping to the crowd once more. Halbrooke takes her hat off, leading a domino effect that made all the witches present to do the same.

“The graduation ceremony is finished!” She shouts as her and so many other hats flew to the air. Screams erupted from her friends in front of her as Akko jumps into the air, throwing her hat to join the many others in the blue sky.

She expected Diana not to join in the tumultuous celebration of hat throwing.

She didn’t expect a sudden sweep off her feet the moment it touches the ground again.

Nor she expected the familiar touch of Diana’s lips against hers.

The suddenness of it all shocks her lips frozen, her eyes wide open like a deer in the headlights. But that addictive feeling she gets whenever they kiss added to that burst of warmth in her chest melts the confusion away as her eyes close.

Her hands finding their way around Diana’s neck as she pulls herself closer. She feels one hand supporting her back as the soft strands of Diana’s hair tickle her face like pepper kisses she gives after one long day.

It felt like an eternity when they part, forced to leave due to the shortness of breath.Akko looks at Diana, red flushing her cheeks as the biggest smile on Diana’s face glows as she breathed something she never thought she would hear nor ever expected to have the feeling of euphoria burst inside her.

“We don’t have to hide it anymore…”

Akko giggles, her head shaking at what’s happening right now, in front of everyone they know. Her smile is big enough to rival Diana’s as she leans forward and kisses her again.

This time she knows the screams of joy in the background are for them.


	2. Drabble 2~Desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Snippet: 
> 
> Everything and everyone is tense.
> 
> Maybe it’s because of the blood in the air that everyone can taste whenever they breath.
> 
> Maybe because tomorrow is a day of slaughter, a day of the dead, a day where it could be their last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an angsty one guys. The next one will be more fluffier don't worry. Once again made for Azurathemagician on Tumblr cause she is epic ^_^

Everything and everyone is tense.

Maybe it’s because of the blood in the air that everyone can taste whenever they breath.

Maybe because tomorrow is a day of slaughter, a day of the dead, a day where it could be their last.

Maybe because even when they finished with magic school everyone feels like a child crying for help.

Diana is one of them, though years of keeping a mask growing up helps hide the quiver in her step and the heartache in her eyes whenever she looks up at the sky and wonders if she too will fall dead on the battlefield.

Her body shivers as she the cold air nips at her skin, her legs bundle against the ruined frames of what was once a window. She’s in the remains of a cottage, balancing on a somewhat stable floor with her back against her an old closet with her eyes stuck on the starry sky.

In the distance she can see the flames of war burst with light before it fades away, pulsing like the beat of a war drum. The distant flames lick away the steeled mask she wore for the sake of others. The charade falls in an instant, tire and wear pushes through her eyes as her posture slumps against the wood. The closet creaking as more of her weight is pushed against it.

She’s tired.

She had enough of this pathetic war she’s fighting and just wants to sleep.

It’s a shame that memories of the past eat the painless sleep as well as her energy.

“Having trouble to sleep too Diana?”

Her head doesn’t turn at the familiar voice, her heart aches instead as she nods. Her steps echo close as she sits right in front of her, leaning too against another furniture piece, staring at the stars with a sad smile.

“What are you doing here Akko?” Diana asks, her head shifting away from her gaze as Akko grins at her, the dead smile letting her know everything.

“I just want to see the stars with a friend tonight.” She whispers but Diana knows that her words are full of bull. She can smell it’s terrible deceit with her eyes closed.

“Akko…” Diana warns, her eyes narrowing slightly as Akko shifts under her gaze.

“Fine,” she admits with a slump on her shoulders. “I just don’t want to be alone on my last night.”

Diana was about to release the breath she was holding before it clogged up in her throat. Her eyes focus at her feet as her mind replays the words Akko said.

“Last?” She manages to force out in the end.

“Yeah,” Akko sighs, head leaning now on the frame as she looks to the ground. “I’m going to give it my all in order for us to win or I’ll die trying.” The death eager confidence in her words solidifies her fears. Diana closes her eyes, struggling to keep calm as her mind screams in fury.

“You can’t.” Diana states with no way for arguing. Her eyes open, steeling it from the barrage of tears building behind it. Blue eyes fixate on brown as Akko stares at her with stunned shock. “You can’t die tomorrow Akko- I can’t lose you too.”

Akko laughs, in a way that shoots Diana’s heart like a bullet. “I never thought you would be that selfish Diana… I don’t know if you’ve noticed but there is no way I can come back into society. I’m too fucked up to survive, let alone live.”

Diana doesn’t flinch at the swear but her fist clench under her crossed arms. “We’re all fucked up.” She curses. “War always fucks everyone up.” She pauses, a shaking breath replacing where a part of her speech should be. Instead of words it’s filled with the dead bodies of people she knew for a very long time.

“But that doesn’t mean we can’t be fuck ups together when it’s all done Akko. We can get through this.”

Akko laughs again and it hurts her to know that the most brightest person she’s ever seen fall to a chaotic mess of pessimism and bitterness.

“Give me one reason to want to live through this hell.”

Diana looks up at her. Her heart thumping at the gaze Akko sends her, the silent plea for help in her eyes in spite of her body screaming to let her die. She bits her lips, a quick glance to the starlight before she lunges at Akko and kisses her.

It’s stupid. It’s reckless. It’s probably the worse thing to do in a situation like this but if tonight was the last night on this earth then Diana would kick herself if she didn’t even try to kiss her.

The kiss itself is rushed, desperate as she tries to merge all emotions she ever had for this girl into one. Everything from their beginning to this night. From the subtle annoyance to the lovestruck and admiration she finds whenever she smiles at the dimmest. She’s the light in this dark hell and there is no way she wants it to ever go.

It was surprising to find her rough kisses be kissed back. Even more surprising when Akko pulls her closer, mirroring her raw emotions when Diana pushes her against the furniture. An entire conversation of emotions is delivered between them as time slows around them.

Within this, the kisses become slower, more gentle and soft. It’s almost domestic when they finally pull apart, a string of saliva between their lips, Diana’s hands are tangled in her hair as Akko’s are wrapped around her neck.

“I don’t care how selfish it seems.” Diana huffs, her cheeks blazing with red as their foreheads touch each other. “But I want you to live.”


	3. Drabble 3~ Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning snippet:
> 
> The warm sun seeps through the curtains, the muffled chorus of the morning birds echo in the background. Diana sighs into her pillow, a relaxed smile on her face. The room is silent. She is at a peace, isolated from the chaos outside their small haven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fluff drabble to make up the last chapter.

The warm sun seeps through the curtains, the muffled chorus of the morning birds echo in the background. Diana sighs into her pillow, a relaxed smile on her face. The room is silent. She is at a peace, isolated from the chaos outside their small haven. 

But peace never lasts long enough, the musical chimes of her alarm flutter through the air. Diana grumbles, her mind half awake as she extends her arm and presses the stop button. She stretches, a tired yawn escaping her lips as her face scrunches with early morning wear.

She pushes forward to leave the bed and start her day but she struggles against the arms around her stomach. A small smile graces her face as Diana stares at them as they press closer than her night gown. Her blue eyes focusing on the silver band around one finger. Behind her bed head she feels a familiar voice tickle her neck.

“Don’t go…” Akko mumbles, burying her face closer in Diana’s hair.

Diana sighs, half leaning in to her touch and the other half ready to fight her comforting grapple. “I need to go to work Akko.” Akko moves again, mumbling something against her skin, her lips kissing her shoulder as the warm glow flutters in Diana’s chest.

Diana turns her head, a question on her lips that Akko answered the moment she faced her.

The familiar pair of lips meld with hers as butterflies flutter around inside her. Diana’s hand curl around Akko’s hair as Akko cups her cheeks pulling her closer. The warmth of the morning sun becomes a small fragment compared to the warmth Akko gives as their bodies intertwine themselves closer underneath the bed sheets.

It no longer surprises Diana that Akko would do something like this, kiss her out of nowhere to make her body go weak and for her to melt. But it always surprises her that every kiss like that mirrors the sensation of the first.

In fact she feels like she went back in time to their teenage years as they part. When every interaction kept her awake in the night as she smothers the ever growing grin against her pillow. Like the past her smile splits to the biggest lovestruck grin, her eyes fixated on the glow in Akko’s deep brown eyes that shines despite the morning fatigue in them.

“Stay for me?”

Diana snuggles closer, their nose just touching before she kisses her forehead. “Of course.” She whispers as her eyes close. She can hear Akko’s grin as she shuffles closer, placing her head against her chest and Diana couldn’t help think that time will stand still. For this moment will last for an eternity.


	4. Drabble 2~Icon//Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Icon snippet: 
> 
> The battling of Hastings happened in 1065,” Akko mumbled to herself as she read her pasts notes. Her nose was in a book, her eyebrows furrowing as she struggled to read the faded marks.
> 
> “1066,” a voice says beneath her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was tired last night so I forgot to post it yesterday sorry ^^" so there will be two updates today, this will be the first out of two. It was based from Azura's icon photo. Anyways Enjoy!

The battling of Hastings happened in 1065,” Akko mumbled to herself as she read her pasts notes. Her nose was in a book, her eyebrows furrowing as she struggled to read the faded marks.

“1066,” a voice says beneath her.

Akko rolls her eyes at the smugness in her voice. She tries to feign an annoyed frown but it collapses to a small smile as she looks at Diana below her, head resting on her lap.

Brown eyes focus on the mirrored smile on her lips, how her beautiful blue eyes have this soft relaxed glow. Diana has always looked pretty towards her but in the warm glow of a summer afternoon, resting on her lap with a face absorbed in a book Akko can’t feel that she looks the most beautiful she’s ever been.

“If you’re going to stare at least try and be secretive.” Diana said, her words blinking Akko back into reality. She smiles sheepishly at Diana whose eyes turn back to the book, her cheeks filled with the faint colour of red.

“It’s not my fault you’re naturally distracting.” Akko mumbled into her book as she flipped a few pages in her book.

“Joan of Arc was born in Paris, France.”

“Domrémy-la-Pucelle,” Diana said without skipping a beat, the French accent she pulls with ease causes Akko’s heart to flutter inside her chest. Yet she pushes it away as she finds something else she wrote where she knows her notes were right.

“Ravens are capable of remembering faces-”

“Crows.” Diana sighs, turning her book page lazily.

Akko sighs, placing her book down as she hovers above of Diana who quirks a brow at her in amused confusion. “Now you’re purposely being distracting.”

“And, what do you plan to do about it?”

Akko’s annoyed frown collapses at her words. She giggles at the hidden intention behind them as she cups Diana’s face, leaning over her to kiss her.

The addictive taste of her lips returns. This time it taste like the strawberries they had earlier. It sends the butterflies in Akko’s chest to rise and flutter around her heart as it twists and turns against itself in excitement. The welcoming warm glow of her kisses entices her to to hold the kiss to become longer.

She can hear from Diana’s soft moans against her mouth that she wants this kiss to last longer than before. Akko moves her hand to be more comfortable, one hand carcasses Diana’s shoulder before it glides to her hair, holding the soft threads of blonde. Akko smiles through the soft kisses they give each other as Diana’s touch through her hair gives her thrills on the inside.

It wasn’t long until they were forced to part with cheeks adorned with red as they stare into each other’s eyes all awe struck of the other.

“You know if you wanted to kiss me you could’ve asked.” Akko giggled, holding her face close in case she asks again.

Diana smiles at her, leaning up to kiss the top of lips once before settling back into Akko’s lap.

“Perhaps, but it would be too easy.”


End file.
